SV015/Read
The seventh day after Lynne in hospitalized. ~At the Kazanari Mansion~ "Ah!!!!" "!!!!!" ― Millay, exercising on push-up "!!!!" ― Syrine, practicing on a huge balance board with some thick books on her head and hands "Death!!!" ― Clyna, kicking a punching back with 20kg metal pieces on her feet "AH!!!!!!!!!" "They done great work as expect." ― Genjuro ~In a dream world~ LYNNÉ POV I'm .... Alive? No. I just failed to die. Okasama... What did she live and die for? ― Lynné "Lynné... *hug Lynné from the back*" ― Lyrné " !!! Okasama! " ― Lynné "Isn't Kanade always said, A reed before the wind lives on where the oaks fall. Lynne you did believe your song of your heart. " ― Lyrné " *Smile* " ― Lynné I worked even harder since I was all alone. I stared into the eyes of death as I annihilated countless Noise, and I never sought to find meaning in it, content simply to fight. ― Lynné "I realized that my life had no meaning or value." ― Lynné "I was just like you, fought with rage, growth hatred for those people who doesn't value others' lifes. But then I realized I was just like them, slaughter the Gang, I no different to them so that's why I change my fighting pattern back then. Begin to think of create my own gang, a gang that treasure lifes and comrades deeply, powerful enough to sign contract so they could under my order, all for was just for peace. I hoped for one day, people could understand each others so our gang will blesses us with future, my friend told me. She just want to express her love for the God, but unable to due to the unified language was taken away, now people are fighting each others because they aren't united. And then, I think there is something waiting for us beyond all the fighting. I fought believing in that, and now I know for sure." ― Lyrné "What is it?" ― Lynné "Lynne, that is something you have to find out yourself. " ― Lyrné "Hey, I remembered that Okasama's biggest happiness, what is it? You always hang it right in the middle of our conversations but never told me what is it." ― Lynné "My biggest happiness huh? I was planning to answer to you when you got your boyfriend but it was a shame I couldn't live longer by your side anymore now." ― Lyrné "I don't want it! I just want okasama by my side!" ― Lynné "Lynné, it's up to you to decide whether I'm close to you or not." ― Lyrné "Me? Then I..." ― Lynné ~Back in reality~ As I woke up, I slowly open my eyes, seeing I'm in a unfamiliar place. It seems I'm in the Second Branch's Medical room. "Doctor! The patient is conscious!" ― Nurse A "*look* Perform a full medical check. Quick!" ― Doctor "Yes sir!" ― Nurses "Uh....uh? *look another direction*" ― Lynné I looking outside the window from my bed, looking at the Lydian Private Music Academy. A strange feeling. It feels like I'm cut off from the world and time slowed just for me. I see. If I was not in this condition, I already spending my time on training with Genjuro-san or business-related events. I guess I need to do twice of my training. Please don't worry, Okasama. '' ''I'm not as inflexible as you think I am. I won't fall easily. So here I live with shameful sight. ― Lynné ~Timeskip~ RIKI POV At the HQ, "Gah!!!! *lied on the sofa*" ― Millay, Clyna and Syrine "It must be more tough than ours" ― Kamon "Yeah. " ― Riki "Keep up the good work, you girls, if you keep up at this rate, you might be more powerful than Lynne does." ― Genjuro "Commander..." ― Syrine "If you say like that..." ― Millay "We will be killed before Lynne does. " ― Clyna "Hahahahaahahaha" "Oh my, look like a good vibe today, isn't it?" ― Ryoko "Ryoko-san! " ― Clyna "Good work, my cuties!" ― Ryoko "...Ah... ( o_0III)" ― Millay "Thank you" ― Syrine "*Smile* *took a newspaper and read it* Uh?" ― Riki "What's wrong Riki?" ― Dracyan I showed him the page I was reading, it was actually Lynne but said because she's overdoing her jobs, she collapsed and hospitalized. "Lynne is...." ― Kamon "Information control is also my job" ― Shinji Shinji came out of nowhere. "Ogawa-san..." ― Riki "Lynne-san's life isn't in the danger zone anymore." ― Shinji What a relieved. "Really! Glad to hear it." ― Syrine "But for the time being she has to stay at the second branch's medical facilities and get rest. We also had to cancel her show at the end of the month too. *sit down* Now then, what do you think should be done to appease her fans? Do you have a suggestion?" ― Shinji "Uh?....um..." "No, I'm not planning to pressure you." ― Shinji "Uh? ....! *smile/giggle*" ― All "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk down to you. I just wanted you to understand that even the smallest of things are backed by the efforts of many people. So I think it would take a load off your shoulders if you didn't try to bear all that responsibility alone." ― Shinji "As expected, is very kind of you, Ogawa-san" ― Syrine "Now I know why Lynne so trust and rely on you" ― Clyna "I'm too indecisive. There's really more kind people are out there." ― Shinji "Thank you! Ogawa-san! It gave me some peace of mind." ― Syrine "Alright! Let's go training! Let's go Millay!" ― Clyna "Hey-Hey don't pull me!" ― Millay Millay them ran off training with Genjuro-san, I don't know when Ryoko-san ran off to I think she had something to do. Which leave the rest of us with Ogawa-san "If only Lynne-san could be as honest with herself as Clyna-san you all." ― Shinji "Eh?" "Because Lynne-san always pushing herself, when helping the second branch too. It wasn't her part of the role to do it but she said ... " ― Shinji Flashback "I don't want to become a burden to everyone. That's why I'm working so hard as I am now." ― Lynne End "It just like her" ― Garuburn "*smile* Glad she remain herself though" ― Dravise "If Utau can be a little honest to her feelings..." ― Riki "...." "Hey, Ryugasaki-san can I ask you a favor?" ― Shinji "Eh?" ― Riki Ogawa-san seems have a important thing to ask me. ~Timeskip~ LYNNÉ POV At the Hospital, I was walking at the hallway by my side just after my medical check. I know I can't leave my bed on my own but ... Okasama, I want to see it too ... I might cannot shine as you always are, as strong as you are but I still want to see it too. Otherwise, I just can't see things the way you do. What's out there, beyond all the fighting? I want to find out. ― Lynné I started to walk again and was spotted by one of the nurse. "Utau-san, you just got out of the ICU! You shouldn't ... " ― Nurse "Kuh!" ― Lynné I felt a sudden painness, so I leaned on the window for a while. "*gasping* ... I'm sorry. Huh?" ― Lynné I looked outside the window as I see a unfamiliar situation. Its revealed to be Clyna, Millay and Syrine who are training at the field of Lydian Academy with Genjuro-san borrowing the field. "Genjuro-san?" ― Lynné It so strange to me. Usually those three won't spend their time with Genjuro-san, not even training. I wonder why they've become this? This so working hard. Is it my fault to protect them? So they are training themselves hard? I'm supposed to be their leader! But! I can't even called me a leader anymore! How... How can I meet them with shame? ― Lynné ~Timeskip~ MILLAY POV "Ah~ This sure feel good!" ― Millay Its me, and my friends at a hot spring after some devilish training of old man. Oh gosh, I dunno when my body will takes much longer? "I'm glad we can manage those training off somehow." ― Syrine "Yeah. I dunno when my body gonna worn out?" ― Clyna "Hey, I thought Millay will be the first to surrender like usual, today surprisingly working hard." ― Syrine "For Utau's sake-desuka? *tease*" ― Clyna "Shut up! *look away*" ― Millay "*giggles*" "The most I glad about is, the reward of taking us to the Hot Spring." ― Syrine "Thanks Commander!" ― Clyna "No problem! Hot spring is also one of the most important thing after training." ― Genjuro "Why the old man coming into the same hot spring with us?" ― Millay (Don't worry they all wore towers to cover their body) "This is men and women gendered Hot spring. So anyone came come in." ― Genjuro "That was the question I'm asking... ( -_- 0)" ― Millay "Don't let it bother you, Millay" ― Syrine "Hey Commander!" ― Clyna "Um?" ― Genjuro "Let's invite Utau next time! Commander sure didn't bring her here yet right?" ― Clyna "I know what you mean, taking Utau here to Hot spring is a good idea for her to relax." ― Syrine "Then let's invite Riki-kun too since seems everyone want to come." ― Genjuro "Wait!!! What?! That idiot?!" ― Millay "Not a big problem." ― Syrine "Not a big problem?! What are you saying?! You're saying the first step to letting the boys come in here!" ― Millay "This is both for male and female, it wouldn't be a big problem at all." ― Clyna "I'll make sure the all wore towers before they came in. That won't be the issue. " ― Genjuro "Wait! What! ... Uk...you...! Jeez!!!!!!! Do what ever you want!" ― Millay "*giggles*" "Millay finally surrender!!" ― Clyna "Shut up!" ― Millay "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" ~Timeskip~ RIKI POV We are at the hospital where Lynne is now, me, Kamon, Samuru, Novu and Bakuga. We came here actually is Ogawa-san's favor... Flashback "Ryugasaki-san, can I ask you a favor?" ― Shinji "Eh?" "I'll be going to a mission later but I have to meet Lynne-san at the hospital, so can you go see her instead of me? This won't make Lynne-san feels lonely at the hospital." ― Shinji "I'll do it!" ― Riki End We now at her room, in front of the door. "*taking a deep breathe* Huh... " ― Riki Then a voice spoke up. "What are you all doing here?" ― ??? We turn and look who is it, It was Lynné! "Lynné!" "Are you okay away from bed?" ― Samuru "Lynné! Are you okay? Is there anything injure?" ― Riki "Asking the patient if she okay, is a strange question I ever hear. By the way, what are you all doing here? Aren't you training with Genjuro-san? Oh, I get it. You're skipping training, aren't you?" ― Lynné "Wrong!!!!" ― Kamon "Looks like she's in healthy condition." ― Novu "Hehehehehehe...." ― Riki After we go into her room, we insisted her to stay in bed so she had to obey, surprisingly. We told her about after she still in hospitalized. "I see. So that's why Millay them working so hard." ― Lynné "Um. They are looking forward your return to the HQ." ― Riki "....." We all noticed that Lynne acting weird, she's keep looking at the window, the outside view. I guess she really does want to get out from here. "Hey Lynné, what's wrong?" ― Riki "The reason that... because I failed to received the Nehushtan Armor and Solomon's cane. Is it my failed to protect them as a sword, so they are working so hard now?" ― Lynné "Is not! Everyone is trying to become stronger so they can protect the people they loves." ― Riki "I see." ― Lynné "Hey, Lynné. Why you so eager to become a sword." ― Riki "That's... I can't tell you because I have many situations right now." ― Lynné "Situations? What is it?" ― Kamon "I can't tell you, because it related to me and my mother's family." ― Lynné "Commander Kazanari too?" ― Bakuga "Sorry, I can't tell you now. When the time is right, I'll will tell you all about it someday." ― Lynné "Okay." ― Riki "...." "Hey, Lynné" ― Riki "...huh?" ― Lynné "If you really want to be a sword but I think a normal human Lynné is also okay." ― Riki "Eh?" ― Lynné "I hoped that Lynné you remain true to yourself. At least around us as a human Lynné because Lynné is irreplaceable, you know just like the others."― Riki ".... *Surprise*" ― Lynné "Um...Looks like you satisfies. So we will be going. We don't want to disturb you more." ― Riki "Riki..." ― Lynné "Yeah?" ― Riki "I'll take back the words I told you." ― Lynné Flashback "Hypocrites! In this world, had too many hypocrites like you!" ― Lynné End "Ah... That's moment." ― Riki "It must be really hurt you." ― Lynné "I doesn't bother at all. Really! *smile* So please get return to everyone sooner, okay? Everyone is waiting." ― Riki ".... *Surprise*" ― Lynné "So then meet you tomorrow." ― Riki We left her room after saying goodbye, I think she won't be lonely today with us by her side. We went back to the Headquarter seeing everyone assembling there. When we got there, an unsuspecting things happen again. ~At the Center City~ Noise again, after the evacuation done. We all arrived there fast as we could, as we arrived, we saw a unsuspecting person there. "Huh?!" ― Riki "You!" ― Millay "Hahaha, it seems you miss me." ― ??? Is the mysterious girl in the again. "Yeah, we did after what you have done to Utau. And today..." ― Syrine "We're going to make you pay!" ― Clyna "Let's go!" ― Millay "Um!" 『Kiliter Ichaival Tron...』 『Zeiwoss Igalima Ryzen Tron...』 『Fallian Shul Shagana Tron...』 『The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon? Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison』 Millay : We leave the Noise to you! Riki : Okay! All : Oh!!! ??? : Hymp! *Smirk* Syrine : *''Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths"'' * ??? : *dodge* Hymp! Is that all you got? Clyna : Death! *swung her scythe at the girl* ??? : *block with whip* Hymp! Even the two of the Goddess can't heat up the game. 『That's why... that sort of world... Let's cut it all to pieces Whoever you want to protect, true strength is "Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales』 Millay : Then I'll up the game for you! *''transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. "Billion Maiden" * ??? : Get off your high horses! *deflect every bullets with her whips spinning rapidly* Millay : She even deflect my bullets?! Syrine : *''Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle and ride into her enemy. '"Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse" * Syrine ride into the girl with her mono wheel vehicle but the girl manage to block with her whip. ??? : *block with whip* Go Flying! *push Syrine up to the sky* 『'I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody'』 Syrine : *landed safely* Clyna : Death!!! *''Clyna's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. "KiLL Juliet" ''* Syrine : *''Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and send flying towards her enemy ''' "Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels" * ??? : Don't get carried away! *deflect everyone's attacks* "Gah!!!" ― Clyna/Syrine "Eh?!" When we know had happened, we saw Syrine and Clyna lying on the ground. "Clyna!" ― Kamon "Syrine!" ― Bakuga "This one is damn powerful..." ― Millay "Hymp! Even three of you together can't beat me, huh. How disappointing." ― ??? "Like you're the one to talk?!" ― Millay "We're not done yet...!" ― Syrine "Yes! We can still fight...!" ― Clyna "Give it your all!" ― Millay "Hymp! If you insist, then ... ?" ― ??? 『'Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...'』 Suddenly a large sword just stabbed in to the ground in front of us. Holy Craps! What is going on?! Wait... "Wait,... This large sword is ... ? " ― Riki 『'(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively) (Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)'』 ~At the HQ~ Confirm : Ame no Habakiri "What?! Is Ame no Habakiri?!" ― Genjuro ~Back to Riki them~ Then a figure jump down and landed in front of us. Who is blue haired girl with blue eyes and styled her hair a-side ponytail. "Utau?!" ― Riki "Good works, you all. Now leave it to me." ― Lynné "Hymp! You finally show up huh." ― ??? "*point her katana towards the girl* I have make up my mind that I don't want to lose more." ― Lynné "Oh really? Then ... What?!" ― ??? Then the girl couldn't move her body except her head, she looked back and saw a dagger behind her, since when there's a dagger? "Not again? You did it?! Huh?!" ― ??? 『'A howling, wailing battlefield, wiping the dew vainly Memories and pride, become a clap of thunder'』 Lynné : *transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. "Azure Flash" * ??? : Kuh! * Can't move! * Ah!!! The girl got hit by the shot but almost unharmed. ??? : How reckless she is... Huh?! Lynné : *''conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. "One Thousand Tears"'' '* 『'Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love Unable to go now...A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage』 Lynné continuously fires attacks at the girl. ??? : Uh? *look up* Lynné : *conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, thrusted down with assistance from a kick by Lynné "Heaven's Wrath" * ??? : You're gotta be kidding me! *This girl is different from before, is is after she sang her swan song can come to a realization?* 『Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond. Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world 』 Lynné : *''Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Lynné joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack. "Fiery Windblades" ''* ??? : Gah!!! *lied on the ground* "Mystery..." ― Riki "Did she win?" ― Syrine "Yes. Yes. Yes!!" ― Clyna "Kuh! I'm gonna make you pay! *leave*" ― ??? "Nehushtan is! " ― Lynné When Lynné could even realized what going on, the girl already far away from us. "...." "Utau!!!!!" "What is it, Clyna? What all the sudden?!" ― Lynné "God relieve. We thought you might still injured." ― Syrine "Looks like she's not at all." ― Millay "I'm just away from bed again without permission. I bet Genjuro-san gonna be mad at me." ― Lynné "Better than never, right?" ― Clyna "Yeah." ― Lynné "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Lynné might be still hospitalized, but it said that tomorrow she'll back from the hospital and train under Genjuro-san again. I just hoped she won't strains herself. At least we all relieved that Lynné is back for good and our team is more powerful than ever! ― Riki Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters